TRADUCCION Caderas como para morirse
by K-tra
Summary: Traduccion de Hips to Die For. Hasta los Lords se inclinan por alguien. SSxLV. Snoldemort


Título:"Hips to Die For" (Caderas como para morirse)

Autor: any1 -anyro- http// www. livejournal. com/ users/ anyro/  
Traductor: K-tra http// www. freehomepages. com/ k-tra/ index.html

Pairing/Pareja: Voldemort/Snape Raiting: M Sumario: Hasta los Lords se inclinan por alguien.

versión original 2004 traducción 25/8/2005

NOTA: Esta fic contiene SLASH, o sea que hay partes que son homoeróticas (mas claro: sexo entre hombres). Si no eres mayor de edad en tu pais o te ofende dicha clase de cosas, porfavor vete y búscate otra cosa para leer..

Versión original en ingles : http// www. fanfiction. net / s/ 1977132 / 1/  
(saquen los espacios de los links/ hipervínculos)

"Hips to die for"  
"Caderas como para morirse"

Ellos capturaron a Severus Snape, en algún lugar alrededor de Knockturn Alley, le dijeron, y ahora Él, el Señor Oscuro, tiene que hacer algo al respecto. Poner un ejemplo. Colgar, estirar y desmembrar a Snape, maldecidlo en público y sacarle las entrañas, ese tipo de cosas. No debería ser tan difícil. Se dijo a si mismo - después de todo, El tiene algunos expertos en torturas entre Sus sirvientes predilectos. Pero hay un solo problema, El meditaba. Pero tal vez no lo haya. Después de todo, El no a visto al brujo aún.

Reclinado en su trono en la restaurada y ampliada mansión Riddle, El señor de las Tinieblas recordaba a Severus Snape como era en 1977, recientemente graduado de Hogwarts, talentoso, insociable, orgulloso y de una extraña naturaleza. Pese a sus imperfecciones, El había notado al joven una vez cuando el recién reclutado joven Mortifago fue introducido a él. Había algo sobre el, una ardiente ambición, una aguda mente - y aún, algo mas también. El Señor Oscuro no había podido saber que era hasta que en una de las estridentes y rutinarias orgías de los Mortifagos, vio al joven desnudo. Caderas como para morirse. Delgado, caderas blancas como porcelana, curveadas delicadamente, casi femeninas piernas que terminaban en fuertes pantorrillas. Todo el cuerpo era robusto y fuerte, pero sin ningún exceso de grasa o músculos. El Señor Oscuro sentía el tonto deseo de enviar por un escultor, pero aún peor, El sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo que para El tendría que ser imposible de sentir. El sentía un irresistible deseo por el joven.

Era absurdo. Después de todo, inmortalidad venía con un precio. En 1943, el Señor Oscuro estaba mas que complacido en pagarlo. Su buena apariencia? Un placer temporal, útil en obtener la atención de la gente al principio de su carrera - pero en 1943, El había preferido el miedo que Su alterada apariencia invocaba en Sus seguidores. Lo mismo pasó con su sonora voz cambiada a un agudo tono. Y por la otra cosa, la que a hecho que mucho hechiceros rechacen la inmortalidad - bueno, El siempre encontró el sexo sobrevaluado, de todas formas, un corto, sucio y desordenado asunto que realmente no llegaba a valer la pena ni en cambiar las sábanas por eso. Bueno, por supuesto, El nunca lo hizo con un hombre. Es sólo que nunca se le ocurrió. Talvez su vida, talvez sus decisiones hubiesen sido diferentes si El hubiese encontrado placer en hombres. Ahora era muy tarde; nunca lo sabrá.

Cuando El encontró al desnudo Severus Snape, El Señor Oscuro hubiese renunciado con gusto a Su inmortalidad solo por recuperar lo que el pagó por ella - Su apariencia, Su voz, pero sobre todo, Su miembro. Verdad, no era que ya no tenia la cosa ahí - pero, como inmortal, El simplemente ya no tenía ninguna función corporal, y El ciertamente ya no podía coj... ehh, procrear. Ya no había ningún recurso dejado para los juegos de amor y pasión; todo había sido perdido en la transformación, haciendo imposible disfrutar la cercanía física del joven. Ya no había vuelta atrás; ya era muy tarde para cambiar de idea, y El nunca podrá saber lo que un abrazo de Severus Snape hubiese echo por El. Por supuesto, en 1977 El ya había pasado los cincuenta, y en algunos momentos de ocio El se a preguntado, si aun en Su forma humana, El hubiese podido seducir al joven. Pero el viejo dicho de que no hay mas tonto que un viejo tonto no era del todo correcto - no había mas tonto que un impotente inmortal, pensaba amargamente el Señor Oscuro.  
El mantuvo al joven cerca a el de todas formas, entrenándolo para que fuera Su segundo en comando algún día, no porque el joven fuera mas que calificado para el trabajo que el resto, sino que mas que nada por un capricho personal. El hasta permitió que el joven abandonara Sus cuarteles y se fuera en misiones de espionaje, confiando en el por sobre el resto - sin tener ninguna buena razón por que confiarle. Habían rumores que Snape era doble agente, pero El las ignoraba, haciéndose el ciego. No fue hasta Su segundo ascenso en 1995 que el Señor Oscuro se convenció de la traición de Snape, cuando el Mortifago le falló al presentarse a Su llamado.  
Después de todos estos años, El Señor Oscuro aún siente la herida, y usó la maldición Cruciatus para hacer a Sus otros seguidores sentir Su dolor.  
Severus Snape dejo su servicio, Severus Snape lo a traicionado.

Talvez, la traición de Snape haya sido mas grande de los asumido - el continuamente fastidiaba a su Lord con matar a los Potter, unos antiguos enemigos de él, con la excusa de una gran y ambigua profecía. El Señor Oscuro siguió los consejos de su favorito, solo para terminar reducido a un simple débil espíritu.  
Caderas para morirse, mismo. Si no fuera por esas caderas, El nunca hubiese perdido su primera guerra.

Ahora sus verdaderos seguidores han capturado al traidor, y El tiene que decidir que hacer con él. A él. El se pregunta si El encontrará fácil enviar a que lo maten. ¿Habrá Snape crecido viejo y feo¿Aún El sentirá aquella vieja atracción ? Talvez El pueda hacer a Snape desaparecer, decir a sus seguidores que el traidor a sufrido una dolorosa muerte, y mantenerlo escondido en alguna parte? Talvez.

El le había ordenado a sus guardias que asustaran al prisionero, pero que no lo dañaran en forma permanente. Cuando los guardias trajeron a Snape frente a El, el Señor Oscuro pudo ver que el hechicero estaba adecuadamente magullado, pero aun podía caminar derecho. Bien por él.

"¿No vas a suplicar por mi perdón?" El chilló cuando Snape se paró frente a Su trono. El brujo lucía ojeroso y cansado, pero sin embargo, aún arrogante.

"¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?" Snape dijo en su usual insolencia. "Me vas a torturar hasta la muerte de todas formas."

"Si, lo haré," el Señor Oscuro chilló. "Sentirás un montón de dolor antes de que termine el día. Te haré gritar y suplicar después de todo."

Había miedo en los ojos del brujo, pero no dijo nada. Lucia como un hombre que trataba de preparase mentalmente a si mismo a una muerte dolorosa, como si eso fuera posible.

El Señor Oscuro se levantó de Su trono y camino hacia Snape. Levantó Su varita y apuntando al cuerpo de Snape. "Annihilata!" chilló. Las ropas del brujo, rotas y sucias, desaparecieron.

Sorprendido, Snape miro hacia abajo a su cuerpo desnudo - blanca-porcelana, un poco mas robusto que veinte años atras, pero ciertamente no mas gordo. Caderas como para morirse.

"¿Que va a hacer conmigo?" Snape susurró, desconcertado, talvez hasta avergonzado de su propia blanca-porcelana erección.

El Señor Oscuro pensó por un momento; luego se agachó en Sus duras, inmortales rodillas. "Te la podría chupar," El sugirió.

FIN 


End file.
